


You weren't mine to lose

by ClaritaWinter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Wolf (2013)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Weddings, not between joe and nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaritaWinter/pseuds/ClaritaWinter
Summary: Seeing the man that he has earned for since forever marrying his older, stupid, perfect brother, was something that no man should go through in his life. But he also hasn’t seen Nicky for seven years. He wants to look at him. Smell him. Smoothly glide his palm over his waist. Hear his gentle, soothing voice. Taste the lips he knows he might never get the chance to taste.Joe and Majid are brothers. There's a wedding. Majid is not happy.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Majid Zamari/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 46
Kudos: 164





	You weren't mine to lose

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is happening, i guess. I'd like to thank my very good friend, [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_norram/pseuds/dana_norram) for her amazing feedback, precious corrections and patient guidance in teaching me how to use ao3. This is my very first fic EVER, so, please, be kind. 
> 
> I dedicate this to Dyonisus, the god of wine. Thanks, D. Wouldn't've done this without you.

It started with a smile.

His plump, soft, and indecent lips curving into an affectionate and warm gesture that robbed him of all breath and sense. Majid never considered himself to be a romantic, much less a poet - that was more his brother’s flair - but when Majid looked at Nicolò, he swore that he could spend hours, days, months and even years, waxing poetic about his aquamarine gaze, roman nose and sinful mouth; said mouth, that had found itself the star of innumerous of Majid’s most obscene and filthy fantasies ever since he first met him at the tender age of ten, at his house’s front porch. He has been jacking-off to him since he had found out what his cock was for. And, of course, the cherry on top: Nicolò’s ass. His round, curvy, tight ass that could be-- “Majid?”

He was startled from his musings by his older brother’s presence. Joe. He was dressed in a black suit, his curls sticking out in a lazy and unbothered way, still he managed to make it look distinguished and striking, a direct contrast to Majid’s short buzz cut. That was his brother. The charismatic, bright, benevolent and self-entitled asshole. Joe excelled in everything he put his mind to it. He’s the golden son - black belt in karate, captain of the football team, two-time winner of the regional math tournament, a published poet and a successful painter. And Nicky’s soon-to-be husband. He had the most precious possession a man could possibly want.

“I thought you said you couldn’t make it, at least that's what mom said. Something about having too much workload at the garage?” Oh, yeah, Majid was a failed boxer and current mechanic. Hooray.

“Yeah, I have but I couldn’t miss my older bro’s wedding, could I?”. Joe smiled at that. A genuine, blazing smile. You see, Majid didn’t hate his brother. He was the best older brother someone could possibly have. Always saving him from the fights he used to get himself into as a kid. Covering his ass by lying to their mother when Majid arrived at home drunk, high and with bloody fists. Giving him the money he needed to open his garage. Joe was constantly looking out for him and he appreciated that, but all of this resulted in Majid having way too many ambivalent feelings towards his brother. He has lived in his shadow for twenty-four years, and there seems to be no change to come in the near future.

And, yes, he’s getting married to the love of _his _life. How could he not hate him?__

__“Nicky is going to be glad that you’re here, he asked about you twice already. How are you? Keeping yourself out of trouble?” Of course that’s one of the first things Joe asks him. Majid had gotten himself in plenty of trouble in his adolescence, but now he was a law-abiding, rules-adhering citizen. He has been for a while. Honestly, fuck Joe for implying otherwise._ _

__“As much as I can, brother, as much as I can.” he said, wearily. Joe noticed how his concern was interpreted and elaborated further. “I just ask because I’m your older brother and my default reaction is to always look out for you. That's all.” Majid didn’t care, really. He imagined that coming to his brother's wedding would be too painful. Seeing the man that he has earned for since forever marrying his older, stupid, perfect brother, was something that no man should go through in his life. But he also hasn’t seen Nicky for seven years. He wants to look at him. Smell him. Smoothly glide his palm over his waist. Hear his gentle, soothing voice. Taste the lips he knows he might never get the chance to taste._ _

__“Yeah, yeah, you can be worse than mother. Which is to say that you can be a pain in the ass,” Majid said, forcing a smile. “So, where’s Nicky? I wanna congratulate him for the wedding, it’s been a while since I last saw him.”_ _

__“You want to congratulate my groom first, before congratulating your own brother, who’s already standing right in front of you?” Joe said, jokingly, but Majid could read between the lines. There was a hint of more in his tone, in his eyes. He has always had the feeling that Joe was aware of his feelings towards Nicky, he just chose not to acknowledge it. Joe is perceptive and sharp, he certainly would’ve figured it out. Majid feels almost embarrassed. _Almost. _____

____“Congratulations, man”. He said and then they hugged. It was a quick, awkward hug. A mechanical one. His brother was a big hugger, but even him wasn’t feeling the moment right now. The weight of those unsaid words hung heavily between them. Majid just wanted to see Nicky. He needed to see Nicky. As soon as possible. It was his last chance._ _ _ _

____“I gotta go now and check on the other guests, have fun.” Joe said, while slowly backing away and turning to get back to the main entrance. Right before he did, he said “Majid. I’m really glad you came”. And he said that in such a profound way, that Majid knew he was telling the truth. He hated that he couldn’t hate his brother._ _ _ _

____He decided to walk around the wedding parlor. It was a small ceremony. Only around forty people in attendance, family and the closest friends. He saw a tall woman with a pixie cut with her arm around a shorter Asian woman’s waist, talking to a blond, tall broad man and a young, beautiful black woman. Majid knew them, they were Joe and Nicky’s close tight-group of friends. That was the first of two wedding ceremonies they would have. A Christian and Muslim one. Needless to say, this one would suffice for Majid._ _ _ _

____He was trying to find the bathroom, so he could splash his face with some water and organize his thoughts, when he found the voice that he had been craving to hear ever since he first arrived. “Majid?” he turned around and saw him. Nicky hadn’t aged one bit. He looked like he had just sprung up from the picture he still carried in his wallet and masturbated to, way more times than he would be willing to admit._ _ _ _

____“Nicky? Wow, I wasn’t expecting to see you right now”. He said ruefully. He really wasn’t._ _ _ _

____“Jesus, look at you! You’re all grown up!” He said in an excited and innocent manner as he pulled Majid into a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck. Nicky wasn’t a touchy guy, not that he remembered. He usually chose to demonstrate his affection in simpler, subtler ways; but sometimes he would have these moments in which it just seemed like he craved being hugged or for overall physical contact._ _ _ _

____Majid wanted to fuck him. Hard. Just like he’d seen Joe do._ _ _ _

____“I can’t believe it’s been, what? Six, seven years? Dio mio, look at you, you’re so big now!” the man smiled while giving him an appraising look. Nicky must’ve been comparing him to the small, scrawny and weak kid that would frequently start fights with older brats and then have his ass consistently handed to him. Basically, Joe’s poor little brother. It took a while for him to shed the skin of that boy behind and grow into the man he is today, but he finally did. Majid wanted to say that he could show Nicky exactly how big he was now, but he controlled himself. Now wasn’t the time to let Nicky be aware of his desires._ _ _ _

____“I couldn’t miss the event of the year,” and then he added tentatively, “and I really wanted to see you again”. Nicky gave him one of his trademark, grand and compassionate smiles. He looked abundantly beautiful. With his white tuxedo that hugged his body in all the right places, in just the right way. Like an incubus wanting to lead a pious man to temptation. “I’ve really wanted to see you again as well, Jiddy”. _Jiddy. _Fuck it, he hated that nickname. “Joe told me you wouldn't be able to come and that made me really sad. I really missed you, you know? I wanna know how things have been going with you”. Nicky said in that kind, naive way of his, and Majid doesn’t think he can take it anymore.___ _ _ _

______Nicky used to babysit him before he started being fucked by his older brother. Nicky was fourteen and Majid was ten when his parents decided that Joe was too good to stay around taking care of his brother - too many responsibilities, or some shit - and they had to hire the meek, sweet little son of their Italian neighbors, who was a delight with kids. Sometimes Majid thinks Nicky just offered himself for the job to be near Joe. He always had a huge crush on him. It took Joe an entire year to find out about it and notice Nicky. But not Majid. He has always seen him. Always._ _ _ _ _ _

______He has so many good memories with Nicky. How he would always cook Majid’s favorite meal. How he would hold his hand, and kiss his bruised cheek after a fight, never caring about how unmanly that might’ve looked. How he was the only one Majid felt comfortable enough to allow himself to cry around, after his father’s death. When Joe wasn’t around to save Majid from his bullies (or from the general trouble he got himself into), Nicky was the one who stepped in, like a ruthless, avenging angel. There was an edge to him, that made him even more attractive and addictive to Majid._ _ _ _ _ _

______He still remembers that rainy afternoon, when his parents had gone to a concert and left the three of them at home. Joe and Nicky thought thirteen-year-old Majid was sleeping, so they decided to fuck in Joe’s bedroom. But it wasn’t a quiet fuck. It was the brutal kind. There was a desperation and hurriedness to it, typical of youth. Majid slowly crept up down the corridor and watched through the crest of Joe’s bedroom door, as Nicky, on his hands and knees, was fucked like a two-dollar whore that forgot to give his share to his pimp._ _ _ _ _ _

______Little Majid was dumbfounded by what he saw. Righteous, perfect Joe fucking choirboy slash nanny Nicky like a slut. His fingers digging deeply in his hips, in such a ferocious way that would certainly bruise his fair skin. Nicky whimpering and whining, demanding it, as if he couldn’t take enough of Joe’s cock. And he probably couldn’t, by his expression - open- mouthed and hazy-eyed. His brother was whispering something in Nicky’s ear as well - probably something dirty - making him arch his back and beg for more. They were sweating, Joe was thrusting so fast, and violently into him, he thought Nicky would fall off the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______He remembered Nicky’s spread legs, his strong thighs, bouncing ass and high-pitched moans as Joe twirled his hips and hit his spot over and over. At one point, Nicky looked directly at his direction and that was when Majid ran away, scared and confused. He masturbated that night. Now, looking at the man right in front of him, he felt like that same boy, watching from afar as someone took what was his._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you ok? I feel like a lost you for a second,” Nicky asked, worriedly. Majid wanted to say “no”, that he was not ok. He wanted him. He wanted Nicky to see him as more than a scrawny kid. He wanted to imprint himself within him, mark Nicky as his, consume him and keep him far away from prying hands. Nicky has always belonged to him. He just needed to find a way to make him see that._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nicky…” he started and then stopped. Majid looked around to see if there was anyone near and dragged him by his wrist behind a pillar. Nicky wore a confused and concerned expression on his face. “I… I need to tell you something. I don’t care if it’s reckless, or rash or whatever the fuck you wanna call it”._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nicky flinched at that. He was never fond of cussing. He was also looking at him like he had grown a third head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you, Nicky. I’ve always have. And I have tried to forget you and-and take you off my mind with all the booze, the drugs and sex but it does not work. You’re always there. You’re the only permanent thing, and I want you. And I know you want me too”._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nicky has the worst look in his face. Majid could handle disgust, anger, incredulity and fear. But not pity. Nicky was looking at him like he felt sorry Majid hadn’t still moved on after all these years. Like he always knew. Majid felt a hot, swelling burst of rage rise within him. He pictured Joe and Nicky laughing at him. Laughing at his stupid, unrequited, childish crush. Laughing at how pathetic he was. “Don’t give me that look. I know this isn’t one-sided, I know you feel something for me, you always have”._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nicky sighed, his pitiful look intensified. Majid wanted to hurt him. He wanted to make him feel some of the hurt he was feeling now._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Majid...don’t, please. Not now. Not here, not today”. He pleaded, softly. “Today is the happiest day of my life. Don’t do this. Joe wants you here, _I want you here, _but not like that. I love you, I really do, we’ve known each other for so long but...not in-”. Nicky was suddenly interrupted as Majid shoved him over the nearest pillar, pressing him against it with his body. His bigger, muscular body, covering Nicky’s, rendering him immobile.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m not the little kid you helped raise anymore. I'm a man now, and I can give it to you just the way you like it”. Majid’s hot breath was puffing against Nicky’s lips. Nicky was looking at him like he was a complete stranger. He tried to buck him off but Majid grabbed one of Nicky’s hands and pressed it against his swelling erection. “Are you feeling this? This is what you do to me, this is what just being near you, what listening to your voice does to me”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Get off me, now!” Nicky gritted through his teeth as he wrenched his hand free of his grasp and shoved him away from him with all his strength._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If you’re going to behave like an animal, you might as well leave. I can come up with an excuse to explain to Joe why you left, but I will not have you ruining this day. I won’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There it is. The edge. Nicky was usually so soft and kind-hearted, that Majid forgot how implacable the man could be. Majid wasn’t surprised. He knew it would take Nicky sometime to accept his feelings towards him. Majid could be patient. He would wait for the moment that the man would come to his senses, and choose him. He would then have Nicky in his bed, against a wall, on a table and on the floor, in every conceivable position. He would cum over every inch of him. He would make sure everyone knew that Nicky was his. He would make Joe cry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I assure you that you’re choosing the wrong brother.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It was never a matter of choice.” Nicky spit back. “I don’t know what outcome it was that you had in mind by doing this, what you thought it could possibly happen, but whatever it was, it’s not happening”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Majid didn’t know how to explain to him that, yes, it would. All of it. Someday. No matter how long he’d have to wait. He smirked at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I came here to see you, and I have. You look as beautiful as the first time I saw you, fourteen years ago”. He said, as he leisurely approached Nicky again. He got close enough to his handsome face and stared into the eyes that had haunted his nights and every waking moment. There were so many emotions swirling in those bright pools. Mainly disappointment, anger and still fucking pity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He whispered softly in his ear “I will come back to see you again, and next time, I will have you. I will have you writhing under me and screaming my name in no time and you will realize how we have always belonged to each other”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nicky slapped him this time. A sharp slap that left Majid’s face burning. The sound echoed through the walls, but Majid didn’t care. He knew he had him then. He might never have Nicky like Joe has; wholeheartedly and eagerly. Nicky might never look at him as if he had the sunrise in his eyes. They might never be able to communicate with a simple look or touch; never gravitate towards each other like they were made to be together; Majid might never make Nicky smile like Joe does and make him feel like the most precious and cherished person in the whole world. But Nicky will give in, eventually, he knows he will._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Majid walked away after that. He left Nicky behind, shaken and disheartened. He would replay that moment in his head for a long time. Nicky’s scent, his tight body, his soft skin and warm touch. He would have him. It was only a matter of time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Majid could wait._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just as surprised that this happened as some of you are. I drank wine, my fingers started itching and there you go.
> 
> I hope you found it decent and thank you for reading!


End file.
